The Way We Are
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Haviam dito a eles, desde tão jovens, o jeito que as coisas eram. Só esqueceram de levar em consideração o jeito que eles eram. Slash.


Título: The Way We Are  
Autor: ShiryuForever94  
Categoria: [Gincana 4 anos] Fanfics com temas e itens, Tema: [Preconceito], Padackles, Slash, MxM Relationship, Songfic: The Way We Are – Cinema Bizarre, Romance.  
Advertências: Menção a sexo  
Classificação:PG-13  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo: Haviam dito a eles, desde tão jovens, o jeito que as coisas eram. Só esqueceram de levar em consideração o jeito que eles eram.  
Dedicatória: Para Lary Sam, porque foi ela quem me inspirou.

Frase-tema: ["Muitas pessoas pensam que estão a pensar quando estão apenas a re-arrumar os seus preconceitos." - William James]  
Itens usados: [pedir de joelhos, mãos dadas]  
Palavras 1304

**The Way We Are  
ShiryuForever94**

Até quando suportariam aquele jogo de esconde-esconde? Por quanto tempo mais os sorrisos querendo ser beijos? Por mais quantos anos a tristeza estampada na separação necessária e a depressão de Jensen misturada ao álcool quando Jared ia para longe dele?

Quantas vidas teriam que viver para que entendessem que o trabalho deles não dependia da orientação sexual, que o talento deles não se devia a serem heterossexuais e que a atração do público feminino por eles não poderia pesar mais que o eles serem felizes?

Haviam sido educados por famílias tradicionais texanas, os princípios eram parecidos e as dúvidas e medos eram quase idêntidos.

Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. Uma união que parecia ter sido feita por alguma entidade superior. Apenas quatro anos de diferença na idade, a mesma profissão e muitos sonhos.

Sonhar... Algo que Jensen fazia na fazenda de seu pai, ainda um molecote de treze, quatorze anos que cavalgava com gosto pelas pastagens e ria quando alguém lhe dizia que suas pernas tortas o impediriam de ser famoso. Astros de Hollywood não podiam ter defeitos.

E Jensen achava que tinha vários, a começar da extrema timidez. Mas ele era um lutador, sempre seria.

Com Jared não era tão diferente. Magricela, alto demais, com cara de bebê, diziam-lhe que não ganharia grandes papéis pois não era do tipo "comercial" de Hollywood.

Nada disso impedira os dois de irem galgando degrau por degrau até o dia em que se encontraram num teste para um seriado e os olhares se cruzaram.

Nunca mais a vida de ambas foi a mesma.

Haviam dito a eles que o sucesso era uma amante geniosa e maléfica. Para eles o maior problema era sentir o que não deveriam sentir um pelo outro.

Haviam dito a eles que aquele tipo de amor era a ruína de tantas carreiras, que era sujo, que era errado, que era "curável".

Só que Jensen não conseguia deixar de amar Jared e o mesmo acontecia com o texano muito alto de Austin...

Haviam dito a eles...

**We have been told  
Nos foi dito  
There's only one way to go  
Que há apenas um caminho a percorrer  
But we live different lifes  
Mas vivemos vidas diferentes  
Dreams to unfold  
Sonhos para realizar  
Like a kaleidoscope  
Como um caleidoscópio  
Reflecting hundred skies  
Refletindo uma centena de céus**

Agora já eram nove anos juntos. Desde o primeiro dia em que seus olhares se cruzaram houve algo, uma faísca, uma luz, uma necessidade, uma identificação.

Amor puro se derramando entre eles quando estavam juntos. Olhares, sempre foi sobre olhares e sobre palavras, ou meias palavras, já que não podiam dizer tudo, nem lhes era permitido sentir como se sentiam.

Quem mesmo decidira que o sucesso só era para os heterossexuais? Quem escrevera essa regra? Quem mentira ao mundo que todos os heróis, mocinhos, bons atores, dignos de prêmios, eram heterossexuais?

Haviam dito a eles...

Que o sucesso acabaria, que perderiam seus contratos, que nunca mais atuariam, que seriam párias condenados ao esquecimento.

Era sujo, era errado, era indigno, era sem valor.

Como o amor poderia não ter valor? Como os arfares de Jensen e Jared quando faziam amor e gemiam seu prazer e sua paixão podia ser algo indigno?

Haviam dito a Jensen, em sua adolescência, quando ficara evidente que ele gostava de rapazes mais que deveria, que era possível ser diferente, que havia cura para "aquilo" e, como bom rapazinho católico, ele fora **pedir de joelhos**, confessar seus pecados e esperar por um milagre, uma graça, uma iluminação.

Que jamais viera.

Ele não era doente! Ele não era indigno!

E amava Jared. Era amado pelo homem que amava. E ele quem deveria se esconder? Ser hipócrita? Se odiar? Onde estava o pecado de amar?

Amar era pecado? Era errado querer viver, ter felicidade, dividir sua vida com quem fazia seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas de emoção? Era injusto demais o que lhe pediam.

Eles eram os errados. Eles não eram tolerantes. Quem eram eles? Que direito tinham de lhe apontar linhas finas de um contrato onde estava claro que só podiam ter suas carreiras se não fossem o amor um do outro?

Sucesso era uma amante vagabunda!

**No hiding  
No faking  
This life can be amazing  
You want it  
You need it  
Beware! it's so contagious  
Sem se esconder  
Sem simular  
Esta vida pode ser incrível  
Você a quer  
Você precisa dela  
Cuidado! É muito contagioso!**

Então começaram as especulações sobre o fim do seriado, na décima temporada e ambos, Jared e Jensen, não sabiam se era ruim ou se era bom. Livres... Poderiam finalmente ser livres? Será que perderiam suas fãs?

Ora, fãs não deveriam se preocupar com a orientação sexual de seus ídolos. A menos que não fossem tão fãs assim.

"É agora ou nunca, Jay." Jensen respirou fundo. Último dia de gravações da nona temporada. A décima já havia sido confirmada, seus contratos haviam sido assinados e Jensen tivera o cuidado de por uma cláusula que impediria que fossem "jogados fora" se viesse à tona o amor deles dois.

"Estou aqui. Estou sempre aqui." Jared engoliu em seco, beijou Jensen na boca, apaixonadamente e saíram do trailer para os sets.

De **mãos dadas**. Dois homens enormes, fortes, com mais de trinta anos, casados com esposas bonitas, com filhos pequenos.

Dois homens que se amavam havia nove anos, escondidos, prisioneiros, fugitivos. Como se o que sentissem fosse crime.

Silêncio no set. Olhares. Jensen decidiu que não era o bastante. Decidiu que estava farto, cansado de sofrer, de derramar lágrimas de ver o mundo sob o olhar de quem não os compreendia.

Sob o olhar de quem talvez nunca tivesse amado, não o amor verdadeiro que ele e Jared tinham. Contra todos os conselhos, os medos, as mentiras, os subterfúgios.

"Vem cá, Jay." Sem nenhum outro aviso puxou o homem mais alto e mais forte e beijou-o na boca, apaixonadamente, perdidamente, sem amanhã. Que tudo se acabasse, que fossem expulsos, condenados, linchados, pisoteados. Tinha seu orgulho. Enfrentaria tudo, todos, por Jared mas, principalmente, com Jared.

Era o jeito que eles eram.

**Call it strange  
This is the way we are  
For beyond your dreams  
Break your chains  
Open your mind for more  
See what it's like to be  
The way we are  
Chame de estranho  
Este é o jeito que somos  
Para além dos seus sonho s  
Quebre suas algemas  
Abra a sua mente para mais  
Veja o que é ser  
Do jeito que nós somos**

Misha Collins estava lá. Jim Beaver, Robert Singer, Jim Michaels…

Uma plêiade de pessoas da produção. Maquiadores, câmeras, pessoal dos efeitos especiais, responsáveis pelas refeições, pela iluminação. Técnicos de som.

Não diziam que Supernatural era uma família? Que todos se apoiavam? Jensen e Jared eram parte da família. Ambos eram parte importante de quem cada um ali era...

E as palmas começaram. Puxadas por Misha Collins. Assovios. Apupos.

Aplausos.

Misha ria. Já não era sem tempo. Via todos os dias em que filmavam juntos o tamanho daquele amor. A intimidade, a lealdade, a felicidade.

Por que as pessoas não podem ser felizes do jeito que são? Porque alguém em algum lugar disse que não era o certo?

O beijo terminou. O sorriso de Jensen era entremeado de lágrimas. Jared estava mudo e não conseguia soltar-se do abraço. Estava emocionado. As palmas... A aceitação.

Do jeito que eles eram…

**We are so high  
We dance on the edge of the sky  
Where no one dares to go  
Flashes of light  
Tell us the time is right  
To blow your mind once more  
Estamos nas alturas  
Dançamos à beira do céu  
Onde ninguém ousa ir  
Flashes de luz  
Diga-nos que o tempo é certo  
Para um sopro de ideia uma vez mais  
No hiding  
No faking  
This life can be amazing  
Sem se esconder  
Sem fingir  
Esta vida pode ser incrível**


End file.
